marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-10005
| History = On Earth-10005, Professor Charles Xavier was the leader of the X-Men, a group of mutants who were trying to seek peace and co-existence with the human race and educate young mutants in the responsible use of their powers. The team is based at a Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, run from Xavier's Westchester mansion. The base included subterranean medical labs, a training facility called "The Danger Room," an aircraft hanger, and Cerebro. The Brotherhood of Mutants was created by the mutants Magneto and Mystique in direct opposition to his old friend Xavier's X-Men. Whereas Xavier sought for a peaceful co-existence between mutants and humans, Magneto's beliefs were that humans would never accept mutants as equals and would turn on them, lashing out in anger and fear, just as the Nazis had done. His solution was that if humans could not accept them into their society then they would create their own. Thus, the Brotherhood was born. Eventually, the Brotherhood's goals changed from forming a separate but equal society to humans into an aim to completely dominate them. As such, Magneto and his associates were branded as terrorists. | Residents = Heroes * X-Men ** Wolverine (James Howlett) ** Professor Charles Xavier ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Jean Grey ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** Rogue (Marie D'Ancanto) ** Iceman (Bobby Drake) ** Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) ** Colossus (Peter Rasputin) ** Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) ** Beast (Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy) ** Banshee (Sean Cassidy) ** Havok (Alex Summers) Villains * Brotherhood of Mutants ** Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) ** Mystique (Raven Darkholme) ** Sabretooth (Victor Creed) ** Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) ** Pyro (John Allerdyce) ** Juggernaut (Cain Marko) ** Multiple Man (James Madrox) ** Omega Gang *** Callisto *** Arclight (Philippa Sontag) *** Quill (Maxwell Jordan) *** Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) ** Spike ** Glob Herman ** Lizard Man ** Phat (Billy-Bob Reilly) ** Ash * Senator Robert Kelly * Col. William Stryker * Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) * Mutant 143 (Jason Stryker) * Deadpool/Weapon XI (Wade Wilson) * Blob (Fred Dukes) * Agent Zero (David North) * Hellfire Club ** Sebastian Shaw ** Emma Frost ** Azazel ** Riptide (Janos Quested) ** Angel (Angel Salvadore) * Silver Samurai (Kenuichio Harada) * Yukio * Viper (Ophelia Sarkissian) * Sentinels * Master Mold * X-23 (Laura Kinney) Other * Students ** Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) ** Siryn (Theresa Rourke) ** Artie Maddicks ** Jones ** Angel (Warren Worthington III) ** Jimmy * Henry Guyrich * Magneto's mother * Magneto's father * Rogue's mother * Rogue's father * Dr. Shaw * The Drake Family ** William Drake ** Madeline Drake ** Ronny Drake * Bolivar Trask * United States Army * Dr. Kavita Rao * Warren Worthington II * Dr. Moira MacTaggert * P. Xavier * Mr. Grey * Mrs. Grey * Bolt (Chris Bradley) * Kestrel (John Wraith) * Thomas Logan * John Howlett * Elizabeth Howlett * Silver Fox (Kayla Silverfox) * Emma * Gambit (Remy LeBeau) * Edie Lehnsherr * John F. Kennedy * William Stryker Sr. * Darwin (Armando Muñoz) * Mariko Yashida Organations * X-Men * Brotherhood of Mutants * Team X * Hellfire Club * C.I.A. Locations * United States of America ** New York State *** Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters *** New York City **** Liberty Island/Statue of Liberty ** California *** San Francisco **** Alcatraz ***Westchester County **** Xavier's Mansion ** Louisiana *** New Orleans **Pennsylvania *** Three Mile Island ** Las Vegas, Nevada *** Hellfire Club ** Virginia *** Pentagon *Canada ** Alkali Lake ** Northwest Territories ** Canadian Rockies * France ** Normandie * Vietnam * Nigeria ** Lagos * Argentina * United Kingdom ** England *** Oxford **** Oxford University * Poland ** Auschwitz * Soviet Union ** Russia *** Moscow * Japan | Notes = *The X-Men cinematic universe currently includes X-Men, X2: X-Men United, X-Men: The Last Stand, X-Men Origins: Wolverine (film), and X-Men: First Class. Future installments in the universe confirmed by Marvel and 20th Century Fox include The Wolverine and X-Men: Days of Future Past. *The Universe also includes tie in video-games, including ''X-Men: The Official Game and X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *With the release of X-Men: First Class, a number of continuity issues have appeared between the film and the established continuity of the original trilogy of films. For a more comprehensive look at these issues, please see the notes section of the X-Men: First Class page. | Trivia = *Most of the cast of the X-Men films have met previously or are connected in some way (Ben Foster and Rebecca Romijn both appeared in The Punisher) (Hugh Jackman and Halle Berry were in the movie Swordfish) (Famke Janssen and Alan Cumming both appeared in GoldenEye.) | Links = *X-Men (film) *X2 (film) *X-Men: The Last Stand *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (film) *X-Men: First Class (film) }}